


Haircuts and Scissors

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sam needs a haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts and Scissors

"Deeean." Sam whined as Dean grabbed the chunk of his hair that was in need of dire repair. His hair was too long for his own good anyway. "Everyone's gonna laugh at me."

"I'm sorry Sammy, but it's your own fault." Dean said as he stared at the large wad of bubblegum that was stuck in Sam's hair. The pink blob stood out against Sam's light brown hair. There was no way they could ignore what was about to happen.

"Well, can you just, brush it out or something?" Sam asked as he watched Dean let go of his hair and move to his duffle to grab the silver handled scissors out of it.

"There's too much Sam." Dean said. "It's what you get for thinking that you can blow a bigger bubble than me. Told you that you couldn't."

"No, I did. I just screwed up." Sam said. Dean laughed a bit. "Please, don't cut my hair! I don't want you to cut my hair! Please Dean!" Sam begged. Dean had mixed emotions of guilt for having to be the one to do this and pure happiness because Sam was finally going to get his hair cut. He always refused and frankly, it was beginning to piss Dean off when he couldn't read Sam's face because it was covered in hair.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean said. He sighed, grabbed Sam's hair and touched his scissors to them. A tear dripped down Sam's cheek as the pink covered hair chunk fell to the floor in front of him. By the time John returned home that night, Sam had a haircut matching Dean's.

And that's why Sam never seems to have a haircut.

But, Dean is always acting like the best big brother ever, always picking scissors in rock, paper, scissors to give Sam that little reminder of the fun they use to have as kids.

.: The End :.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I was watching Supernatural bloopers and I saw how Dean always pick scissors. I wondered why he always did that and why Sam never seemed to get a haircut EVER! This was just my idea of why that is. Please review!


End file.
